


Coffee Beans And Handcuffs

by theenterprise



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Andy is a stalker so sorry to andy fans, Coffee Shops, F/M, Gen, Stalking, abbie punches andy, as my sister tells me, gun mention, ichabbie - Freeform, ichabod and andy wrestle for like two seconds, ichabod is a hipster, okay so they honestly dont even kiss here im sorry but i swear its an ichabbie fic, the stalking is like not even too traumatic tbh, there is surprisingly not much time spent in the coffee shop, theres no sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenterprise/pseuds/theenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod works at a locale sleepy hollow coffee shop and Abbie totally goes there for the awesome cheap coffee and not the smokin’ hot barista despite what her sister jenny says.</p>
<p>Also, who knew the English could brew sucha' mean cup o' Joe?</p>
<p>(please look at the tagged warning of stalking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Beans And Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> first a shoutout to my sister hjbaltmore who betaed so yee my work has actually been read through before i posted online instead of me being in a writing frenzy and then posting in a adrenaline rush haze.
> 
> okay also this is why i havent posted anything since like december lol, i actually wanted to be finished in feb but tht didnt happen, this is all ive been working on, i mean that and i have an outside life like classes and friends and family omg, also twitter and tumblr rip.
> 
> ok also im sorry if like the story doesnt make sense bc i rewrote a few parts and it almost neared crack-ness in some parts idk okay i hope u enjoy
> 
> (please look at the tagged warning of stalking)

Abbie is totally zonked out from reviewing and sorting case files from the night before and doesn’t even know how she’s own two feet right now. She needs some coffee in her body, right effin’ now, before she tears a new one into the next person to bid her a cheery “Good Morning”.

A new coffee shop opened near her house (not Starbucks, thank god) and she takes her free morning as an opportunity to try it.

Abbie quickly throws on some sweats and her favourite jacket before heading over. She is pleasantly hit with the aroma of freshly ground coffee beans. She takes a moment to breathe it all in and looks around. It’s a cozy “hole in the wall” type place with umber walls and rustic wooden floors. It’s perfect.

She nearly cries when she reads the menu. A cup of coffee is a dollar cheaper than any other place around. She swears she died and went to coffee heaven until she meets her barista who is drop dead handsome (and possibly an angel).

He’s a good foot taller than her, with a lean but muscular body, a messy bun of dusty blond hair, and piercing blue eyes.

Blue eyed dude clears his throat and speaks almost in an uncertain voice “Uhm, erm yes hello, could I take your order then?” 

Abbie jumps and realises she’s been staring. She tries not to blush while rattling off her order to the man before quickly slinking away to a corner table in the back whilst she recomposes herself.

A few minutes later a redheaded woman in a black dress and apron delivers her latte in a white cup and gives her a cheery smile.

“Hello! Is this your first time at our cafe?” She’s English, just like the man who took her order.

“G’Morning. Yup, This is the first chance I’ve had to come in.” Abbie answers. She takes a sip of her coffee which is brewed to perfection.

The woman smiles again “I thought you looked like a new face! My name’s Katrina, and my awkward friend--” she motions to the cashier. “Is Ichabod, and if you need anything at all, feel free to let me know!” Katrina walks off and returns working at the counter.

Abbie feels like its way to earlier for someone to be that cheerful, but the coffee is too good for her to grumble about.  
___

A few days later Jenny and Abbie grab a coffee together. When they walk in and Jenny sees the barista, she immediately shoots a look that says “I see why you like this place so much…”Abbie ignores her sister and stand in line.

When they get to the register Abbie is quick to give their orders and gets ready to push her sister away but it’s already too late. She’s started talking to him.

“Hey blue eyes, my sister mentioned there was a handsome a barista but she didn’t do you justice.”

Ichabod raises a brow. “Oh really?”

Abbie groans. “Jenny please.” Jenny gives a wink to Abbie and looks back to Ichabod. “Yes, really.”

Abbie slinks off unable to listen to the conversation, and instead goes to her table in the corner once more and waits for their coffee to be served.

“Hullo! So lovely to see you again! Miss… erm. Sorry I don’t think I caught your name?”

Katrina trails off at the end of her sentence but Abbie helps her out.

“Sorry I don’t think I ever introduced myself, I’m Lieutenant Detective Mills”

Katrina’s eyes brighten as if getting her name was the most important thing in the world.

“Detective Mills! So lovely to meet your acquaintance! And let me tell you that next coffee you order here will be on the house.”

Abbie isn’t certain she should say okay to that since she’s really not supposed to accept gifts but the coffee is so damn good that she can’t really refuse. Plus, this Katrina lady seems to genuinely want to do this for her.

A couple minutes later after Jenny is sufficiently done chatting up Ichabod the barista, she comes to the table with a smile that spells trouble.

“Jenny, what did you say to him?”

The smile gets bigger.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Liar.”

Jenny just laughs and Abbie can’t help but glance at the barista once more. He’s taking someone’s order so he’s not looking her way. Man he looks good. His hair is in a bun again and he’s wearing a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up that bring out his eyes. 

Did she mention that he looks really good?

Abbie sees out of the corner of her eye that Jenny is staring at her. Staring at him.

Wow that’s embarrassing as hell. She’s never gonna let this go is she?

“You’re never gonna let this go now, are you?”

“Nope.”

Abbie groans and looks into her coffee. She’s fucked.  
-  
Even though Jenny embarrassed the hell out of her. Abbie keeps getting coffee from the new place when she can. She hasn’t been to a Starbucks in weeks.

The conversation stays light and short when she does speak with Ichabod but they’ve become familiar enough with each other that if one sees the other outside of the coffeehouse they will give the other a wave.

Oddly enough every now and then she will see Ichabod at the station sometimes. Abbie asks Captain Reyes about it. The Captain tells her that Ichabod has some background knowledge for a case they are working on and are using him as a consultant. 

As the Captain walks away, Ichabod comes over.

His hair is down today and hit around his shoulders. It looks like he’s wearing some sort of costume that belongs in a war reenactment.

She smiles and gives him a questioning look.

“Hey Crane… So what’s with the get up?”

He laughs and looks down at himself while raising his hands.

“Well I was actually in a Revolutionary War battle reenactment you see. It’s really quite interesting so I join in them when I can since I have somewhat of a fascination in that time period.”

They chat a little bit more about Ichabod’s pseudo-love with the American Revolutionary War before he has to excuse himself because he has to get to a class to teach.

Abbie sighs as his boots click away and wonders if shes ever going to get over this slow growing crush.

Probably not.

-

The next time she sees Ichabod, he’s moving into the house next door and Abbie is silently screaming.

Holy hell. Why is he here. Moving here? Into this house?? Next to where she lives???

Abbie is once again staring at Ichabod but realises her mistake too late.

“Oh hello Leftenant Mills, I had no idea that you resided in this neighbourhood. This is a pleasant surprise.”

Abbie stares dumbfounded at him.

Ichabod doesn’t seem to ever be fazed by Abbie’s staring at him or if he is he doesn’t show it. Ichabod walks over from where he was moving boxes and comes over to Abbie’s driveway.

She realises she’s been staring for an inappropriate amount of time again and realises she should probably speak but Ichabod takes Abbie being lost in thought as a chance to interject again.

“Well Miss Mills it was pleasure to see you again. I was wondering if I might invite you over sometime for a coffee once I’m done unpacking?”

“You don’t get sick of it?”

Ichabod laughs. “After many years of drinking tea, I prefer to to stick to coffee.”

Abbie can’t help but laugh as well then. “That sound’s good actually.” They both look at each other with a strange sense of familiarity even though this is their first real conversation together.

Abbie really hopes he sticks around.  
_

They have that cup of coffee a few days later. Abbie learns that Ichabod co-own’s the coffeehouse with Katrina and that they were once married. (She doesn’t ask too much about the what happened because she knows it can be a sensitive topic even though she’s never even been engaged herself.)

Ichabod mentions that he hasn’t seen anyone since his marriage two years ago. (Which makes her unreasonably happy for some reason. Not that she’s thinking about dating him or anything. She’s definitely not even attracted to him. Not his blue eyes, or his messy hair, or the cute beard, and she’s definitely not attracted to his strong hands. Nope, not attracted to anything about him, not even a little bit.)

“So Miss Mills, might I ask if you are with someone right now.” Ichabod looks like a tomato right now even as he tries to play off his question as just casual banter.

(Abbie did not expect him to be so straightforward like that but it’s kinda refreshing.)

“Nope, I was seeing this guy Andy but it didn’t really work out.” (What she doesn’t mention is how obsessive and creepy he was.)

“Ah. I see.” They both sip their coffees in quiet for a bit before Abbie excuses herself because she has a (makebelieve) call from the station she has to take care of.

Abbie tries her best not to run out of the house.  
-  
“Abbie, what the hell is wrong with you.” Abbie tries to shush her sister and darts her eyes over to where Ichabod is standing.

“He’s right there Jenny!” She says in a loud-quiet whisper.

Jenny just laughs. She’s so cruel.

“Why did you leave though? Seriously? It sounded like things were going fine?”

Abbie sighs and leans back in her chair. “I don’t know, we were talking about past relationships and I thought about Andy and got freaked out I guess.”

Jenny gives her sister a thoughtful look and nod. “I understand but you know that not every single guy.” Jenny pauses and lowers her voice. “Or girl, is going to be like that you know?”

She understands that not everyone is going to be a pseudo-stalker and it’s not like she’s actually afraid of dating again. She just doesn’t exactly feel ready. Her sister seems to recognise her discomfort and tries to ease up on teasing her a bit.

“All I’m saying is that this guy seems pretty good y’know?”

Abbie gets ready to say something when Katrina comes by with their drinks and disrupts her thought.

“Hello ladies!” She says in a sing-songy voice. “Two coffee’s on the house.”

“Thanks again Katrina, you really didn’t have to.” Abbie gives a small smile.

“Oh it’s no problem at all, in fact I was just telling Abraham how I think we should give all officers a discount at the very least.”

“Abraham?”

“Ah, yes I apologise! That’s my husband who also owns this place, he mostly does management end so that’s why you won’t see him too much.”

Abbie secretly cheers in her head that Katrina is with someone else but tries not show it on her face.

“But wait, I thought Crane over there also co-owned it?”

Katrina frowns at this for a moment before regaining herself. “Ichabod- He and I. Well when we were married you see, we started this place together while he was also teaching on the side as an adjunct professor at the university. But, erm, well things became quite stressed between us, so we decided that being married just wasn’t for us. We’re still friends you see. No hard feelings but ah, when I met Abraham again he volunteered to help us manage the business since neither Ichabod or I have much experience.”

Jenny raises an eyebrow. “Met again?”

Katrina shifts from foot to foot. “Well he and I were engaged in university when we still lived overseas but then Ichabod and I had fallen in love with one another and came here, it was only recently that I met Abraham by chance and rekindled our relationship.” She finishes her sentence and realises that she didn’t meant to tell them so much before excusing herself and walking off to the back office.

Jenny looks at Abigail. “Well, it looks like you don’t have any competition.”

She just sighs and drinks the rest of her coffee.

-

Its Abbie’s day off and she is peeved.

Hell no. No. This is not fucking happening again.

Andy texted her. She doesn’t know how the fuck he got her number but he did and she has no idea what to do about it.

She looks at the text again.

9:05 AM Unknown Number:

[Good Morning.]

It says “unknown number”. She considers her options; she could just block it again and hopes he finally takes a hint, she could try and talk to him, or could tell her fellow colleagues about it.

Abbie decides none of the above and instead putting her head in hands, she crouches to the floor.

She does not expect a knock at her door.

She will not admit to yelling in surprise. Not at all. She definitely did not yell.

Silently Abbie moves to the door, moving out of site from the window she looks to the peephole to see who it is.

It’s Ichabod, and she breathes a sigh of relief and puts away her gun, not even realising she had un holstered it.

“Hi Crane. Whatsup?” Not letting him sense any kind of discomfort, Abbie makes sure to keep her voice steady.

“Hello Miss Mills, I was wondering if I could perhaps come in for one moment.” Crane makes no move to come in until Abbie motions that its okay for him to do so. His politeness makes her a bit more relaxed than she was before.

He walks in and he does so very gracefully and fluidly until he gets to Abbie’s front window and looks around before closing the curtains.

“Uh Crane-”

“I apologise for the intrusion Miss Mills but you must listen to me.”

He stares intently, waiting for a response until Abbie motions for him to continue.

“I believe you to have a stalker.” He says with a totally straight face in a very dramatic voice so Abbie tries hard not to laugh.

“I know.”

“You know?!”

“Ye-ah.”

He makes an unintelligible noise that Abbie isn’t quite sure what to make of. Crane looks more stressed than she does.

“Well why do you not do something?!”

Abbie sighs, he doesn’t understand. “I’ve tried. Several times to do something about him but he won’t listen to reason and I don’t want to cost him his job.”

They’re both sitting down now on each end of Abbie’s couch. Abbie almost want’s to console Crane over how distraught he looks which is ridiculous when she thinks about it.

“Wait. How did you know did you know about this?”

“Ever since I had moved in I had seen a man in his vehicle sitting on the other side of the street and occasionally I’ve seen him peer into your windows while you were away. It was very disturbing to say the least but I did not want to make a commotion before I knew for sure.”

“How did you know for sure?”

“He stopped me yesterday as I was leaving for the shop and asked me what I knew about you, I apologised and told him ‘not much’. I had hoped he would have stopped coming but to my dismay he was back again this morning.”

Abbie is fuming now. She grips her hands and her knuckles go white. Andy is screwing with her and now Ichabod is dragged in as well. Crane notices Abbie’s frustration and speaks up once again.

“Is he someone you know?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you feel the need to protect him?”

Abbie turns to look at him when he says that.

“Protect him? I’m not protecting him-- I’m protecting myself. If I were to tell Captain Reyes about how Andy is creeping, the whole station would never trust me again. There’s a code between fellow servicemen, a code that you protect your own.”

“Are you sure theres no way to tell her secretly?”

“I fought hard to get where I am today. If I told even one of my fellow officers about what is going on then it would still spread rumors about me. I want to what is right but also protect myself.

“Ah.”

A silence falls between them. Neither of them are sure what to say. (She wishes she could have at least one morning off without shit going down.)

Ichabod keeps searching for solutions.

“What can I do to help alleviate the stress from this situation Miss Mills? Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Sorry about all this. Actually can you just go for now. I’m kinda tired from all this and I have to do a lot of paperwork…”

“Of course Miss Mills. I hope everything gets resolved soon.” He steps out the door and leaves with a flutter of his coat.

When Abbie closes the door. She slides to the floor once more and lets out a shaky breath.

“Oh boy.”

-

It’s been a few days since Crane came over and Abbie has seen neither hide nor hair of him or Andy. It’s almost more frightening to Abbie this way because she likes to be able to see her threats and not just because they are easier to shoot that way.

Abbie really wishes she had taken that job in Quantico but now but there are too many things keeping her here to make her run off just yet.

But now it seems like Abbie may have scared off Crane with all of this nonsense anyways.

At least that’s what she think’s as she pulls into the driveway of her house until she she sees Ichabod himself holding Andy down on her front lawn with Andy’s face smack down in the dirt and Crane sitting on top of him while holding his arms back.

“What the fuck.” She mutters to herself before stepping out to the car.

“Ah Miss Mills, So glad to see you here. There’s quite a funny story to be told here--”

Abbie cuts him off.

“Ichabod. What. The. Hell.”

“Well Miss Mills if you would just so allow me to explain--”

“Please. Enlighten me.” Abbie makes a gesture for him to continue and hears Andy make a muffled grumble.

“Actually wait.” Abbie walks over and makes a motion for Ichabod to move off of Andy and she picks Andy up from the ground.

“Oh thank God, Abbie if you’d just let me ex--”

Abbie punches him in the face and knocks him out. Ichabod makes a surprised but excited gasp while Abbie handcuffs Andy’s hands and then gives Ichabod the go ahead once more.

“Well you see, I had decided to take a half day for work today as I had been babysitting last night--”

“Babysitting?”

“Yes, babysitting.”

“For who?”

Ichabod makes a disgruntled noise.

“I was about to tell you Miss Mills. I was babysitting Katrina’s child.”

“Her child?!”

“Yes, Abraham and her child.”

“Oh, so not yours?”

“No, not mine.”

“Okay, cool. Continue.”

Ichabod clears his throat before continuing. “Anyways, so I had just locked my door when I happened to see your door wide open. Finding this strange, as you are an officer of the law and seem to be usually quite diligent about locking your door, I came over to investigate only to discover your car was not in the driveway either.”

Ichabod looked over to Andy and motioned to him.

“I decided to silently enter your house only to find that you were not around but instead your…erm.”

“Acquaintance.” He made air quotes around the word. “Was in your house and disabling your alarm. I chased him out here and managed to use my weight against him and well.”

Ichabod shrugged. “Here we are.”

Abbie crossed and glanced back at still unconscious Andy. She had no reason not to believe Ichabod. In fact, she was almost pleased if not for the fact that the situation was what it was.

Crane really stuck his neck out for her. In a weird way.

Her kind, odd, local British coffee barista just took down her stalker who had broken into her home. In some sort of twisted way, she could almost pretend it was romantic. Almost.

“Miss Mills?” Ichabod looked at her questioningly. “Are you alright?”

It was midday and Abigail had just come back from a 36 hour shift. She was so. Fucking. Tired. This was way too complicated for someone who hasn’t slept for over a day.

She heaves a long ass sigh. “Yeah, I guess. Just tryna’ decide what to do with Brooks here.” She pokes at Andy who is slowly coming into consciousness.

To punch Andy back out or not to punch Andy back out… that is the question.

Abbie guesses she probably shouldn’t since she already hit him pretty damn hard the first time around.

“Ugh, Goddamn… Fucking shit. Abbie you have a mean right hook…”

Abbie turns around to face Andy. “Yeah? Really? Well if you don’t shut up you’re going to feel it again.”

Andy’s mouth snaps closed.

“See ya later Crane. I’ll talk to you later.”

Abbie waves goodbye at Crane and decides to drive back to the station. Man, she’s going to have a lot of freakin’ paperwork to do.

-  
There was no other choice but to tell Captain Reyes about everything that happened. The relationship, the messy ending, the stalking, and the break in. Reyes is surprisingly understanding and looks at Abbie with sad eyes. There’s probably a story behind that look if she were to press.

She doesn’t. Instead she takes Reyes’s advice and goes home. Except before she goes home, she goes to Ex-Captain Irving’s house and is greeted at the door by Cynthia, Frank’s wife.

Cynthia looks surprised but pleased to see Abigail and says as much.

“Oh wow, Hi Abigail. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Abbie brushes back her hair and leans against the door frame. “Can I talk to Frank?”

“Sure come on in.”  
-  
Abbie sits down in the living room with Cynthia and Macey comes in with Frank.

“Abbie!” Macey squeals. She travels in her wheelchair over to where Abbie is sitting and gives her a hug.

“Hey Macey, how’s school?”

“Really great, but actually I just joined a wheelchair basketball team for girls outside of school that I’m really excited about! I’m actually about to go to practise now.”

“That’s awesome Macey, I know you’ll be great.”

Cynthia and Macey leave for Macey’s practise while Frank and Abbie sit down to talk. Abbie explains her fears of how people might have talks about her on the force now. Or how now Andy might lose her job because of her.

Frank leans back in his chair as he listens to Abbie talk. She doesn’t realise till she’s done but tears have started rolling down her cheeks and she becomes embarrassed because of it.  
Frank offers her a tissue box before he speaks. “Abbie, I don’t think anyone who's worth your time will judge you for what you did. I think you handled it as best you could and no one can fault you for being angry or scared because of what happened.”

He rubs his eyes and sighs. “In fact, I wish you had told someone. Me or otherwise about all this. Just because Andy is an officer doesn’t mean he’s allowed to stalk you or scare you or whatever the hell his intentions were. No one’s allowed to make you feel uncomfortable like that Abbie. I’m just glad your friend Crane was there when he was. He sounds like a good dude.”

“He is.”

“Good. Abbie, you need more good people in your life. You deserve that. You owe it to yourself.”

Abbie shrugs.

“It’s true Abbie. Whether you believe it or not. You’re a great person and you deserve to be surrounded by equally good people.”

She smiles. “Does that include you?”

Frank laughs and smiles too.

“I hope so.”

-

After her chat with Frank, she leaves his house in a good mood. She gets to her house, resets her security alarm, checks her house for anything missing or moved and finally crashes into bed.

She feels like she could sleep for a day and she practically does.

-

When Abbie wakes up, it’s the afternoon. Abbie looks at her phone immediately to see if she missed any emergency calls to work but there are none. Just a few texts from her sister asking if she wants to go out for coffee again and a few work emails. Abbie has a feeling that captain Reyes made sure that no one tried to call her out for work and she is very grateful for that.

She’s slow for getting up since she doesn’t have to go to work immediately. 

There’s a sort of feeling of Déjà vu as she puts on some sweats and decides to head out for coffee. She decides to go to the coffeeshop not only because they have delicious baked goods but also because she wants to talk to Ichabod.

Ichabod is there but the place is unusually packed for an afternoon so Abbie has to stand five minutes in the queue before she can place her order.

When she finally makes it to the register it takes a minute for Ichabod to look up from processing the order before her but he acts startled to see her which she isn’t sure whether is good or bad.

His hair is up again, per his usual messy bun. He is sporting a loose white v-neck shirt under his apron and black skinny jeans. What a fucking hipster. 

She loves it.

Ichabod stammers and starts chattering on about new drinks and pastries they’ve started serving and Abbie smiles and orders a latte and croissant and asks if Ichabod can talk with her once he is done with his shift. Ichabod tells her that he can get Katrina to cover for him for a little bit if she could just wait for him to finish up with a couple more orders.

Abbie manages to find her favourite spot in the back corner open and shits sits down and waits for Ichabod to come and talk.

_

It’s a few minutes before Ichabod can free himself from working but when he does he comes with Abbie’s food and drink which she immediately chows down on.

Ichabod looks nervous like Abbie is going to tell him something terrible has happened and she really wants to just drop everything, put her hands in his hair, and tell him that everything is okay.

But she really wants to finish her coffee first, so she does.

After she’s done though, she tells Ichabod about how Captain Reyes helped her out and how the Captain was really understanding of her situation and gave her time to go home. She tells him about how she saw Frank Irving and asked him for advice and how mixed up she felt with all of the shit that Andy pulled in the past.

Ichabod sits there and listens to it all, nodding his head but keeping quiet and allowing her to get everything out. She ends up even speaking about how she first met Andy at the police station and how kind he was to her but how after the first date he became obsessive and started showing up at her house at odd times or calling her at all hours and how even when she asked him to leave her alone he just got scarier. She told Ichabod how her threat of getting him kicked off the force worked at first but how recently he texted her and how it started up again.

She trembles after she finishes speaking. She didn’t realise how badly all of this affected her until she was able to get it all out there and even when she told Frank some of it she didn’t feel this way. Abbie just didn’t feel comfortable telling all of this to anyone else for some reason, not even to her sister. Just to Ichabod.

Ichabod looks to her not with pity but a empathetic feeling. That even though he may have not gone through anything like what she has, that he feels what she feels deeply inside.

Or maybe she’s reading to much into it.

She’ll go with the former.

Just as she’s trying to decipher what his gaze really means, Ichabod slowly reaches out with gentle hands to hold Abbie’s own. He doesn’t do it to be aggressive or to be controlling but to try and show her that he is here for her as emotional support and as friend.

Abbie could really use both right now.

Ichabod suggests that they go home, seeing as it’s getting late and Katrina will need to close up soon. Abbie is confused till she glances behind her outside the window and realises it’s dark out. She had not idea they had been there so long! But before she can panic, Ichabod holds her hand and bids to Katrina a goodbye.

Ichabod offers to drive home Abbie since he carpooled with Abraham this morning anyways and Abbie, feeling emotionally drained, gladly accepts.

_

When they pull in the driveway, like the absolute gentleman that Ichabod is. He rushes to open the door Abbie, takes her hand, and walks her to her door.

Ichabod is blushing and it’s adorable.

“Well Miss Mills--”

“Abbie, you can call me Abbie. After the stuff you’ve put up with me, I think you have the right to call me by my first name.”

Ichabod blushes harder and looks down.

“Well Abigail. I believe this is goodnight.”

“Close enough.” She mumbles to herself and as Ichabod starts to pull his hand from her own, she holds on and looks him straight in the eye.

“It doesn’t have to be.” She tries to make her voice as seductive as possible but she’s not sure if it works or not until she looks up at him and sees that his blush has now turned his entire neck and face red. He starts to stammer.

“Erm, well I suppose.. I mean if you would not consider the presence of my company to be an intrusion I would most enjoy… I mean--”

“Ichabod. Just come in okay?”

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope u guys liked this, bc i had fun writing it and i already have ideas for a follow up
> 
> also comments are appreciated here


End file.
